lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uh-Oh, Necro! (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Uh-Oh, Necro! is the fifth unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the third team pack of that franchise. Which features Lucy and Lynn Loud. Summary Lucy accidentally reads from the Necronomicon Ex Mortis and unleashes a demon who plans on reeking havoc upon Royal Woods Transcript The episode starts with Lucy rising up from her coffin Lucy: Sigh... (She picks up Edwin) Oh Edwin, if only you were real... Even though I’m in love with the mortal Rocky; and not the boxer, flying squirrel or aquaphobic mixed breed mind you.. I would still be joyful as a vampire.... Perhaps the library would peek my interest... A few minutes later at the Royal Woods Library... Lucy: Hopefully there will be something here... (She starts to look around and passes by Tarman who is eating a book that is about brains. As Lucy looks around, she finds a book with a skin like cover) Hello... What have we here? (She pulls out the book to find that it is about demons) I guess demons will do me justice for now... (She goes to sit down and read, as she does so she finds a passage on unleashing demons) Hm... So this incantation will summon demons to do my bidding... It’s worth a shot... Kunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos Kanda amantos Kanda! Nothing happens Lucy: Rats... (She goes to put the book back) Some things are too good to be true... The book suddenly starts shaking and the pages begin to turn by itself, soon an all red yellow eyed humanoid demon entity emerges from the book Zexalaxez: Finally, I am free from that wretched prison known as The Necronomicon Ex Mortis! I Zexalaxez shall bring this realm to it’s knees as punishment for my enslavering! (He zooms through the doors of the library, bringing a trail of death as he does so) Lucy: That... Is not good... A few minutes later, Lucy rushes home Lucy: Guys, something bad happened.. I know you can’t tell by my voice but I feel bad by doing it... Leni: Did you wreck Vanzilla? Lucy: No. Leni: Did you unleash a demonic entity on the town due to a book made up of skin? Lucy: Yes. Leni: But Vanzilla’s okay? Lucy: Are you going to help with my problem or not? Lisa: Just calm down Lucy, I’ll help you out. Lucy and Lisa study the Necronomicon Ex Mortis Lisa: Now most demons can be banished beyond a plane of our existence, so maybe if we look inside the book it came from for a spell we should be able to find something to get it out of Royal Woods... Lucy: What about this Kandarian Dagger that the book mentions? Lisa: I’m not sure a dagger made within the era of the Black Plague can help us out... It might make things worse for all we know... Lucy: Good point... What about this necklace that the book mentions? Lisa: Well, let’s see here... Eureka! It says here that the Necklace of Banooska should be able to banish the demons and seal them back within the Necronomicon Ex Mortis! It is said to be where the dead rest peacefully, but awaken upon their disturbed slumber! Lucy: And I just know what that means. Let’s go! A few minutes later within Royal Woods Cemetery Lucy: Does the book say what the necklace looks like? Lisa: It says that it is pendant and chain that is as golden as the sun, with a gem of dark magic in the center of it. Lucy: You mean the one that the angel statue is holding up with her finger? (She points to it) Lisa: Pretty much... Lucy then grabs the necklace and puts it around her neck, she suddenly feels a strange sensation throughout her body Lucy: Whoa.. What just happened? Lisa: Are you okay Lucy? Lucy: I don’t feel any different, it’s probably the necklace warming up to me... (She then senses the demon via a third eye) I know where Zexalaxez is, he plans on unleashing an army of monsters at Royal Woods Town Hall with a giant bell... I should be able to get there... Hop on. Lisa: What do you mean hop- Lucy then starts to fly at a fast pace Lisa: H-How is this even possible?! Lucy: I honestly don’t know, it might be due to the necklace... Keep your eyes out for a demonic humanoid! Lisa: I’m on it! (She pulls out a telescope before spotting Zexalaxez) I see him! He’s near the bell! We better hurry before it’s too late! Lucy: I’m on it! (She soon lands near City Hall) Zexalaxez: Well well well, looks like the one who released me has obtained the Necklace of Banooska... But that won’t help you against my Army of Darkness!! (He laughs evilly as monsters of various shapes and sizes to appear before them) Lisa: Yikes!! Wh-What are we gonna do?! Lucy: I... Got this! (She pulls out her spell book and starts reading the incantation) Emac uoy ecno ot kcab og esaelp, eman dna epahs a ynam fo snomed! The Necklace Of Banooska glows & shoots out beams of light. The monsters begin to get sucked into the necklace & transported to their dimensions of origins. Zexalaxez isn't affected. Zexalaxez: You do not have enough power to stop me yet, foolish mortal! Lucy: We’ll see about that! Lucy begins using her powers to take down Zexalaxez & his demons. She flies around town blasting demons with spells she shoots from her hands, using her telekinesis to throw them around like ragdolls & slamming them into thew ground before sucking them into the necklace. After she captures all the demons she returns to city hall. Lucy: Now to banish you back from once you came foul beast! Lucy attacks Zexalaxez with spells & throws him around like a ragdoll. Zexalaxez attempts to fight back but Lucy's telepathy allows her to outsmart him & keep 1 step ahead. Soon Zexalaxez is weakened from Lucy's spells. She then uses the Necklace Of Banooska to banish Zexalaxez to the NetherRealm Lucy: Good riddance to bad demons... (She then clenches her stomach in pain) Lisa: Lucy! Are you okay?! Lucy: I-I don’t know... It’s like another person is inside me!! (She starts to grow bat wings from her back, and her hands become skinny before growing giant claws) Lisa... I have but one thing to ask for you... Lisa: What!? What is it?! Lucy: (Demonic Voice) Run. Like. HELL!!! (She then becomes an anthropomorphic bat/gargoyle demon, and unleashes a blood curdling roar) Lisa: Oh dear... (She runs back to the Loud House) Siblings! Siblings! Terrible news! Lucy has transformed into a monstrous being!! We need to assist her and find a way to calm her down before anything bad happens to her! Lincoln: What kind of bad things? Lucy in question is being chased by an angry mob Lisa: Does that answer your question? Lori: Then stop talking and start getting into Vanzilla! (She pushes her siblings into Vanzilla) She’s family and she need all the help she can get! They soon drive off to catch up with Lucy, who get cornered behind an alleyway Lucy: (Demonic Voice) STAY BACK BEFORE YOU ARE TORN TO SHREDS!!! The angry mob only moves closer Lucy: (Demonic Voice) I’M WARNING YOU... Lynn: Paws off my sister!!! (She rushes at the mob at full speed, punching anyone who dares to try and harm her) Soon the other Loud Siblings help Lucy fight off the angry mob. Some of them are beaten down with martial arts, some are stabbed with their own pitchforks, some are burnt with their own torches & the rest are dispatched with a mix of all 3. Soon the angry mob is defeated. Lori: LUCY! Are you okay?! Lucy: (Demonic Voice) I think so... I don’t know how to turn back! Please help me! Leni: Try taking the necklace off! Lucy does what she is told and reverts to her human self, the Loud Siblings rush to her aid. Lisa: It’s okay my gothic sibling, we should be able to get you assistance in controlling your powers! Lucy: The sooner the better I suppose... Meanwhile in Demhotep’s lair Demhotep: How in the name of H.P. Lovecraft did you lose to a gothic pre-teen?! Zexalaxez: I wasn't expecting some kids to finish me off. Demhotep: I've lost my patience with you, off to the torture chambers with you!! Zexalaxez screams hysterically as he's taken to the Torture Cells. Demhotep: Those kids are proving to be a real headache. Soon enough I'll deal with them once & for all. (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The episode’s title is based on the catchphrase from Danger Island: “Uh-Oh, Chongo!” *The Necronomicon Ex Mortis from the Evil Dead franchise makes a cameo in this episode Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes